1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical element array, a photoelectric conversion apparatus including the optical element array, and an image pickup system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photoelectric conversion apparatuses include optical element arrays, such as microlens arrays. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-049721 discloses a photoelectric conversion apparatus in which the maximum curvature of convex surfaces of microlenses in an outer (peripheral) region of the photoelectric conversion apparatus is greater than that of convex surfaces of microlenses in a central region of the photoelectric conversion apparatus, so that light that is obliquely incident on the photoelectric conversion apparatus can be efficiently collected.